Semiconductor packages often comprise a semiconductor die attached to a lead frame and electrically connected to bond fingers of the lead frame. The semiconductor the is attached to the lead frame by an adhesive resin. Adhesive resins for attaching the semiconductor die to the lead frame include epoxy-based adhesives, acrylate-based adhesives, silicones and polyimides.
Although such adhesives are fairly viscous, they exhibit a tendency to bleed or spread into a space between lead frames of the substrate, possibly causing bridging and/or arcing. This spreading or bleeding of adhesive resin into the space between lead frames of the substrate encroaches upon the HV-LV split DAP spacing and effects proper clearances of M4/5/6 trace-DAP.
There exists a continuing need for a reliable and simple basis for solving the adhesive resin bleed problem that causes damage to, short circuiting of, or poor isolation performance of, the semiconductor package.